This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. No Abstract AvailablePosttranslational modifications (PTMs) are essential for protein functions in cell. Mass spectrometry is capable to identify PTMs with high sensitivity comparing to traditional chemical approach. We have developed a new software tool, called PTMap, that is capable to identify all-types of PTMs in a single protein from mass spectrometry data. Here, we propose to combine PTMap with the powerful computer clusters from Teragrid system and extend PTM analysis by PTMap through large-scale parallel computation. Our goal is to develop PTMap2.0 tool for a genome-wide characterization of protein posttranslational modifications.